The Lion King III:The Royal Heir
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: Things have been going well since the union of Prince Kopa and Prince Kovu. But when the question about a heir comes up drama comes to play. When the new kings is given an heir and an enemy, that thought to dead rises. See how the new prince of the Pride Lands save his family and future kingdom with the help of an unlikely allie.
1. Happy Beginnings or Not

Author's Note: So this is my sequel to The Lion Kng II: Kopa's Journey. If you haven't read that, I highly suggests you read that before this other than that, enjoy!

_~TLK:III~_

She laid own in the grass hiding from the monster that killed her father. At the lioness paws was a cub, only a newborn. With half of the pride wipe out and his parents killed she vowed to save him, even if it kills her. When the monster wasn't looking she picked the cub up and ran south. The lioness didn't know that an old large hyena with bangs was watching her. The hyena growled and ran to the caves where a young lion stud with a over his eye.

"Shenzi, why are you here? Shouldn't you be tracking down that lioness"

The hyena bowed her head and "Your highness, she had ran off and is heading toward the Pride Lands"

The lion roared and said "Well get them!"

Shenzi nodded and ran off with five other hyenas. The lioness ran till she smelled lions. She put the cub down and ran the way she came only to be kill by gruesome death. Pleased with their out come they left to report their mission to their king. Once back they were greeted by the king, a young tan lion with a flowing black mane and blood red eyes.

"Did you complete the mission"

The hyenas nodded and the lion smiled evilly and said "Good! Now no one can stop my plans to take over the Pride Lands, for when I'm done everyone will know of me. King Victor, son of Scar"

_**The Lion King III: The Royal Heir**_

It's been weeks since the union of Prince Kopa and Prince Kovu. The Outlanders had been adjusting fairly, even Vitani. She and Kovu missed their mother and brothers. But over the weeks love had healed them over time. Soren had fallen hard for the tomboy lioness and the same with Vitani. Afua and Mheetu had became mate and more ways than one, so had Kiara and Stark. Soon Simba and Nala will be grand parents. Kopa and Kovu were cousinly going through royal lessons. For their time as king were coming near. Every thing seem peaceful, the Circle of Life is complete. A very happy beginning indeed or not.

Author's Note: So what did you think? I'm not actually proud, but you tell me what you think.


	2. A King's Tale

Author's Note: So the last chapter was like a preface. Just want to get that off my chest so no one should be confused. In this chapter there will be a brief recount of the first Lion King movie. So here's the second chapter, enjoy!

_~TLK:III~_

A few months has past since Rafiki gave the news of Kiara's pregnancy. And through those months the pride has lost a valuable and most loved pride member, Sarabi. Sarabi had died not after her grand daughter started showing. Kiara was heart broken, sure she still have Sarafina, but the golden princess was more close to the old dark beige lioness. Stark was also sadden by the death of Sarabi. Since his parents' mothers died before he was born, the orange eye lioness was like a grandmother to him. Stark was sitting on the peck of Pride Rock, the night wind blowing through his black mane when Kiara walked over and sat.

"You okay, dear?"

Stark sighed and said "I miss her"

Kiara put a golden paw over Stark's creamy paw and said "I miss her too"

Stark closed his eyes and nuzzled Kiara. Kiara closed her eyes also as she felt the tears forming in her eyes and nuzzled her mate back. In the morning Simba took Kopa and Kovu for another royal lesson, but this one was special. Simba stopped at the edge of the gorge where his father's life ended at the paws of his uncle. Simba sat and looked at his son and his mate. They both had matured, more ways than one. Kopa's candy red mane has grown fuller over the months. So had Kovu's darker brown mane. The two princes sat in front of the large golden king, sitting side by side

Simba sighed and said "I haven't told you my full story"

Kopa raised a brow and said "But why are you telling us?"

Simba looked to the sky and said "The time has come for me to step down"

Kopa and Kovu's eyes widen as they listen to their father's words.

Simba looked back at the princes and said "I'm not dying, I just feel its about that time you take your place as kings"

The lovers shared at look at each other before looking at the king again.

Simba sighed and said "I was born on a sunny morning. I was presented to the kingdom a week later. When I was six months my uncle tricked me into going into the Elephant grave yard where Nala and I was almost killed by three hyenas. My dad came, just when they were going to end us. The next morning my uncle lied to me and said my dad had a surprise for me, only to get me in the forge to start a stampede to kill us. My dad died saving me, he got me couldn't climb back up. My uncle threw my father back in the gorge. I spent years believing I was the reason my father was dead. Till Rafiki and my father came to me and helped me realized I had to go home. Once home my uncle tried to kill me, that's he killed my father. We fought and I kicked him off the top of the summit where I watched him become hyena chow"

Kopa and Kovu had a look of disgust before Kovu looked over at his father in law.

"You mean this creep...this Scar lion is the same lion my mother had been worshiping and training me to avenged"

Simba nodded sadly and said "Your real father was good friend of mine, besides Nala was my best friend"

Kovu's eyes went and said "You knew my father"

Simba got up and said "Yes, he loved your mother very much, but Zira was obsessed with my uncle. I remember a week after we presented Kopa your father came to me and said that Zira is pregnant and the cub is his"

"So he didn't want me?" cried Kovu as Kopa nuzzled him

"Of course he loved you..." started Simba only to be cut off by Kovu roaring

"If he loved me, why did he leave?" roared Kovu

Simba bowed his head and said "Kovu, I don't know"

Kovu sighed salt and began to walk off. Kopa got up and looked at his father.

"My I be excused?"

Simba nodded and said "I have to speak with Rafiki, I see you later son"

Then the royal prince and king left their separate ways.

Author's Note: How was that? I'm actually kinda proud of this. So in this chapter, you have the mention of Kovu's father who was friends with Simba, Nala, Chumvi, Asha, Aro and Kula. I havent thought of a name for Kovu's father, but if you have any review put it in the review or PM me. So review and tell me what was on your mind while reading this chapter.


	3. Royal Crowning

Author's Note: So this story is not well planed out as I thought. But it is all coming to me slowly. Here's the next chapter, read happy and enjoy.

_~TLK:III~_

Kopa walked over to Kovu who was sitting but he watering hole looking at his reflection in the water.

Kopa sat and said "Are you okay?"

Kovu sighed and said "I'll be alright, it's just I actually had a father"

Kopa nuzzled him, Kovu closed his eyes and put his head under Kopa's. They stayed like that for a while till they heard someone clear their throat. Kopa and Kovu pulled away to see Vitani and Soren.

"What pleasure do we have of this vist?" Kovu asked sarcassully

Kopa chuckled as Vitani rolled her eyes and Soren growled.

Kopa raised a paw and said "Chill, he was joking"

Soren frowned as Kovu walked over and nuzzled his sister.

"Whats going on, sis?"

Vitani sighed and said "We are expecting a cub"

Kovu's eyes went wide as he heard he was going to be an uncle. Kovu shook his head and hugged his sister as Kopa smiled at the brother and sister.

"When are you due?" was Kovu's question after pulling away

Vitani smiled and said "Two months after Kiara" as she leaned on Soren

Kopa and Kopa smiled and said "Congrats"

In the morning Kopa and Kovu was up bright and early for lesson, only to find out that won't be one.

"What are you saying, father?" said Kopa looking at his father

Simba smiled and said "You are ready to take your place, so at noon will be your crowning ceremony"

Kovu and Kopa's eyes looked like they were going to popped out as they heard Simba's words.

"I don't think we're ready, at lease I'm not" said Kovu

Simba chuckled and said "Of course you both are, if you wasn't we wouldn't be talking about this. Now go get ready, the animals and Rafiki will be here soon"

With that Simba walked down the rocky stairs and into savannah. The princes watch Simba fade before turning to each other.

"What do you think, Kovu? Are you ready? I mean if you don't I can give the throne to Kiara and Stark"

Kovu shook his head and said "No! This is your birthright, I'm ready as long as I have you"

With those last words Kovu thrust his head under Kopa's chin and let out a purr.

Kopa closed his eyes and said "Same here, I love you Kovu"

Kovu smiled under Kopa's chin and said "I love you, too"

Noon came quickly than expected. The kingdoms animals were gather at the bottom of Pride Rock as Rafiki, Kopa and Kovu stud at the peck with Simba and Nala.

Simba took a deep breath and said "Today we father together,prey and predator to witness a new era. As new rulers step up and protect and guide you just I and the kings before me has done. This is me, your King stepping down"

Simba stepped aside as Nala walked up, took a deep breath and said "A new beginning is about to arise, for prey and predator alike. New kings are about to take the throne guide you in a direction that one day will make all of us and our ancestors would be proud. This is me, your Queen stepping down"

Simba walked up to Nala's side and they both took a deep breath before letting out an ear splitting roar. Then Kopa and Kovu stepped up side by side.

Kopa took a deep breath and said "A wise king told me we are one and I value that lesson. I will protect and guide you with everything I have. This is me your new king"

The animals went into cheers and hoots, before calming down. Kovu looked at Kopa, who smiled at him.

Kovu took a deep breath and said "I heard many amazing stories about the great kings of the past. How they ruled this lands fair and justice. I vowed to follow their ways. This is me, your king"

Kovu looked over at Kopa who was smiling at him before taking another deep breath. Kopa was the first to roar than Kovu roared. The animals cheered as the pride, Simba and Nala roared in reply.

Author's Note: How was that?Did you like the ceremony? Review or PM me and tell me what you think.


	4. A Stressful Night

_~TLK:III~_

The animals bowed down to heir new rulers as the sun began to shine on Kopa and Kovu. Kopa smiled at his subjects before turning to look at his sister, who smiled warmly at him. Kopa beckoned her over with a motion of his head for Kiara to over. Kiara looked at Simba who shrugged his shoulders. Then she took a deep breath and walked over to her brothers.

Once Kiara got to Kopa's other side Kopa turned and said "As my first act as your king, I hear by point my sister as your Queen"

Kiara just stud there speechless.

Kopa smiled and said "Go on, say something, sis"

Kiara shook her head and Kopa chuckled and said "Go on"

Kiara took a deep breath and said "My Grandmother was a wise and regal queen. She stud for what was right, she was brave to stand up to my great-uncle. I always value her ways and this is my vow to contained her ways of ruling. This is me, your Queen"

The animals cheered as Kopa gave his sister a nudged. Kiara sighed and took another deep breath before letting out a mighty roar. After the ceremony the pride went to the watering hole to celebrate where the hunting party caught two wildebeest and two zebra stallions. Simba walked over to his son and motioned for him to follow. Kopa nuzzled Kovu before walking after his father. The father and son walked a distance before stopping.

Simba sighed and said "I'm not going to beat around the bush son, have you thought about an heir"

Kopa gasped and said "Dad, you gotta be kidding"

Simba shook head and Kopa said "I mean you going to this now! Ruin Kovu and my day"

Simba sighed and said "You're right and I'm sorry. We will talk about this later"

Kopa nodded and began to walk back to the celebration with his father at his side. Months past and Kopa avoided the talk at all cost till one night Kiara went into labor.

"Ahhhh!"

"Kiara, dear it's going to be alright" said Nala

Kiara roared out in pain as Rafiki walked in the birthing cave.

"Ah you are close, my queen"

Kiara roared and again.

"Kiara, the cub is coming, you got to push!"

Outside the cave sat Kopa, Kovu, Soren, Simba and Carlisle as they watched Stark pace back and forth.

"I hope she's alright, I could never live with myself if something happened to her"

Kopa looked at his brother in law and said "Don't worry, my sister is a strong lioness and I'm sure she is fine"

Before Stark could say something he turned his attention toward the cave entrance at the sound of his name being called.

"Stark, the queen wish to see you" said Rafiki with a bow

After watching Stark disappeared in the cave with Rafiki a very pregnant Bella looked at the creamy grayish lion with a young black mane.

Carlisle looked at her and said "What?"

Bella groaned and said "When I go in labor, you bet not be like that or you will be sorry!"

Carlisle gulped as the other laughed. In the cave Stark walked over to his mate who had two cubs nursing from her. Stark was awestruck as he looked at his cubs.

"They're beautiful" purred Stark

Kiara nodded and looked to Rafiki and said "I want my family and friends here when I name my cubs. Will you get them please?"

Rafiki nodded and said "Of course my queen"

A few moments later everyone that was outside was sitting or standing by the queen and her family.

"Aww, they are so beautiful" came from some of the lionesses

Simba smiled and said "What are their names?"

Kiara smiled and looked down at her now sleeping cubs and said "The oldest cub is Sherise and the last is Sarabi"

"So two girls?" asked Vitani

Kiara shook her head and said "No! Sarabi is a boy"

While everyone's eyes went wide Kopa started laughing.

Kiara looked at her brother and growled "Do tell me what's so funny?"

"Sarabi is a girl name..."

Kiara rolled her eyes and said "So, mom and dad had a friend name Malka and his name meant Queen but he was a lion"

Bella stepped up and said "So what do Sarabi mean?"

Kiara smiled down at her son and said "Mirage"

"Huh?" ca,e the reply of most of the lions in the cave

Kiara chuckled and said "Just look at him, he a spitting image of my late grandmother"

Sarafina walked over with a limp and looked at her great grands and smiled.

"He sure do, he even have the dark brown ear rims"

Everyone then cooed and awed at the new members of the pride.

Simba looked from the his grands to his eldest and said "Come with me"

Kopa sighed but followed his father to the peck of Price Rock.

"Dad, not now! Can we talk about this later?"

Simba sighed and said "No! I wish we could, but you and Kovu need to pick an heir to he or she can be presented to the kingdom. We can't wait any longer"

Kopa sighed and said "At lease give me a month"

Simba nodded and said "Alright son, a month and no later"

Kopa watched his father walked off before slumping to the ground with a heavy sigh.

Author's Note: Did you like that? I know I didn't give Sherise's description in this chapter, she is bright golden with bright blue eyes and and a black tail tuff. So review and tell me what you think.


	5. Complications Arise

Author's Note: So in this chapter we are in the time line as the first part of the preface. Happy reading and enjoy!

_~TLK:III~_

A few weeks went by and Sherise and Sarabi's eyes had opened. Sarabi's eyes were a orange just like his great grand mother. Things have been going well since the birth of Queen Kiara's cubs. A part from the fact that in a few more weeks Kopa has to pick one of his sister's cubs as an heir. Kopa was patrolling the eastern border when he heard the sound of a new born cub.

Kopa shook his head and said "I must have been hanging around Sherise and Sarabi longer than I thought"

The light pelted king turned to go home when he heard the cries a gain. Kopa turned and began to walk over to a bush. Kopa pushed the leave aside and gasped at what he saw. At Pride Rock Kovu was heading down the rocky stairs to come face to face with Nala.

"Hey Kovu, what's the rush?"

"I'm looking for Kopa, he was so post to be home by now. I'm worried"

Nala smiled and said "I know how you feel, I felt the same when Simba came home. I thought I will lose him just when I got him back"

Kovu smiled warmly at his mother in law. Just then Kopa came running up past his mother and mate.

"What was that?"

Nala didn't say anything but but ran after her son. Kovu with out another thought ran after them.

"Stark, go get Rafiki now!"

The creamy yellow lion nodded and bolted out of the cave past Nala and Kovu.

"Kopa, what's going..."

Kovu stopped talking after seeing what was at Kopa's paws. There was a dark cream cub.

"On?"

Kopa looked up from the mewing cub to his mate and said "I don't really know. I was patrolling when I came across him"

"Him?"

The kings looked up to see Rafiki and Stark. Rafiki walked over and picked up the cub and looked at him.

"Well, he'll be fine. He just needs some mother's milk and he will grow strong"

Stark walked up and said "I'm sure Kiara won't mind"

Then Kiara walked in catching her mate's words and said "Won't mind what?"

Kopa looked at his sister and said "I found a cub and he needs milk to live"

Kiara gasped and right away said "Where is he?"

They walked over to where the cub laid and Kiara laid down so the cub could feed. While the cub drunk from the queen Rafiki called Kopa and Kovu outside.

"He's going to need someone to care for him"

Kopa's eyes widen as he realized what the baboon is getting at.

Kovu got over the shock and said "I don't mind, we finally have a heir"

Kopa shook his head and said "I don't know, I...I got to think"

With that Kopa bolted down the rocky stairs and into the savannah. Kovu was going to go after him till Stark stopped him.

"I'll go" said Stark before running after his brother in law

Author's Note: How did you like this chapter? So in the next chapter we will have some brother in law moments. Review and tell me what you think.


	6. Behold an New Heir

Author's Note: So in this chapter you will be interdouced to the heir. Also his the cub's name means God's Favored, or in this case Great Kings of the past. Read happy and enjoy.

_~TLK:III~_

Stark found Kopa by a young tree.

"Kopa?"

Kopa sighed and said "I wouldn't mind being a parent it's just..."

"Will you be a good one?"

Kopa looked over at Stark and nodded.

Stark sighed and sat nexto to Kopa and said "I had thought the same thing, but you. You have experience, you and Afua watched means my parents were never prouder with you. I know you would be an amazing father"

Kopa smiled at Stark and hugged him. Then the two walked off home. Once back at Pride Rock Kopa ran in the cave where Kiara laid. Kovu looked up and smiled.

"Kopa, you are alright" purred Kovu as he nuzzled into Kopa's cany red mane

Kopa smiled and nuzzled back before pulling away and said "I don't mind keeping him, I always wanted to have a cub, but..."

Kovu put a paw on Kopa's and said "I know"

Kopa smiled and said "But I wouldn't trade you for a lioness for the world"

Kovu smiled and purred into Kopa's mane. The lovers pulled away at the sound of Rafiki clearing his throat.

"Now that you agreed to take the cub, he needs a name"

Kopa smiled and said "I have the perfect name"

Rafiki looked at the candy red mane king and said "Well, what is it?"

Kopa looked down at the dark cream cub that's now sleeping and said "Downey, it's means great kings of the past favored and I think it's fits this little guy perfect"

Everyone in the cave nodded and agreed. Then Simba walked in with Mheetu.

"Dad"

Simba looked over at his son and said "Yes"

Kopa took a deep breath and said "I found a cub and me and Kovu have decided to adopt him. So what I'm saying I got my heir"

Simba smiled and said "That's great, I'll get Rafiki and Zazu to prepare for a presention"

Everyone watched the king leave before going their way to get ready for the ceremony. It was mid past noon when all of the Pride Lands animals gather at the bottom of Pride Rock. Kovu laid at the cave entrance with Downey in his paws when Rafiki and Kopa walked over. Rafiki smiled down at the dark cream cub and began the ceremony. Rafiki dipped his finger in a fruit shell and put the juices on the dark cream cub's head and sprinkled dust over him. Kopa and Kovu smiled loving at cub as he sneezed. Rafiki picked up Downey and walked to the peck. Once at the peck Rafiki thrust Downey into the air and the animals went wild. A beam from the sun shined down on the raised cub and the animals bowed down to their future ruler. After bowing the animals stud and began to sing as Rafiki took Downey back to Kovu and Kopa.

_Thou New heir cometh_

_Behold, behold_

_A Prince here before us _

_Behold, behold, behold_

_Behold, behold (behold, behold)_

_The New heir cometh_

_Behold, behold (behold, behold)_

_The Prince is_

_The Prince is here!_

Author's Note:So Kopa has an heir, what do you think? Please don't Jude me on the prince's name. I thought the name would fit the little guy perfectly. So tell me what you think, thank you!


	7. Royal Attitudes

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reviewing! Aslo in this chapter you will be introduce to my friend's OC. Read happy and enjoy.

_~TLK:III~_

The sun rose over the Pride Lands, giving the beautiful land a vast golden glow. On the peck of Pride Rock sat a dark cream cub with bright blue eyes and a light brown tuff on his head.

"Enjoying the view?"

The dark cream cub turned to see a pretty golden brown cub with bright blue eyes and a black tail tuff.

The dark cream cub smiled and said "Yea, I can't believe one day this will be mine"

The golden brown cub walked over and sat.

"And you will be a great king, just like your dad"

The dark cream cub smiled and was going to say something when they heard the voice of the king.

"Morning you two"

The cubs smiled and ran over to Kopa nuzzling, the light golden king's legs.

"Morning dad" purred the dark cream cub

"Morning Uncle Kopa" purred the golden cub

Kopa smiled at the cubs and said "Sherise, I believe your brother and Solo are looking for you"

Sherise smiled and said "Thanks Uncle Kopa!" before running off

Kopa chuckled before looking down at his son.

"So what are you doing today, dad?"

Kopa chuckled and said " 'You' are going to have your first lessons today"

The dark cream cub's eyes went wide with excitement as he jumped around his father.

Kopa chuckled and said "Come on, son there are a lot you need learn"

The dark cream cub nodded and followed Kopa down the rocky stairs and into the savannah. At the watering hole Sherise was wrestling with a dark beige cub with dark brown ear rims, messy fur on his head and orange eyes. As a dark brown cub with electric blue eyes and a dark red tuff on his head sat by a tree watching. Soon Sherise pinned the dark beige cub.

"Ha, pinned ya"

The dark beige cub groaned and said "Alright, now let me up!"

Sherise got off the cub as the dark brown cub came running over.

"Aw man, that was tenth time she pinned you, Sarabi"

The dark beige got up and glared at the dark brown cub and said "Solo, if you think you could do better than go right ahead"

"Don't waste your time, you all are pathetic"

Sherise and the two male cubs groaned before turning to see two cubs.

A dark tan cub with a dark brown stripe going down his back, dark brown tuff on his head and red eyes smirked as he walked over to Sherise.

"But you, you are different"

Sherise rolled her eyes and said "Get over your self, Zero"

A dark grey cub with a black tuff and orange eyes walked over and said "Come on, you can't actually want to hang around these losers"

Sherise formed and growled "These 'losers' is my brother and best friend"

"Yea, so leave them alone!"

All the cubs turned to see the dark cream prince.

"Well, isn't it the runt of the pride" laughed the dark tan cub

The dark cream cub frown and growled "You better watch yourself"

The dark tan cub shared a looked with the dark grey cub before turning to the prince.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" sneered the dark tan cub as he circled the dark cream cub

The dark cream cub stud regal and growled "I will tell your mothers about your bad attitudes"

The bad cubs shared another look before laughing.

The dark brown cub walk over and snarled "What's so funny?"

The dark cub stopped laughing and said "Because our mothers don't like him either"

The dark cream cub growled "Oh yea! Well than you know who my dad is and he won't be happy when he heard about your nasty behaviors"

Sherise and her friends started yelling "Yea, tell them who's boss"

The dark tan cub rolled his blood red eyes and said "Oh Please, like I'm so post to be scared of lion that's gay!"

The dark cream prince's eyes went wide as he snarled "My dad is not gay, take it back!"

The dark tan cub sat and said without emotion "No"

The prince growled and repeated "Take it back!"

The dark tan cub got in the prince face and sneered "No!"

The prince snalered and pounced. The two cubs went rolling, as teeth and claws were bared.

Sherise turned to her brother and friend and said "Sarabi, Solo get Kopa!"

The dark beige and dark brown cub nodded and ran off without another thought.

Author's Note: It's kinda funny, that I'm writing a chapter for a Lion King story while watching The Lion King on Disney channel. So what do you think about this chapter? A little bullying going on in the Pride Lands. What do you think is going is going to happen? Review or PM me.


	8. The Truth

_~TLK:III~_

"Uncle Kopa, Uncle Kopa"

Kopa was talking with Mheetu when Sarabi and Solo came running up the rocky stairs.

Kopa looking alarmed said "What's wrong?"

Solo took a deep breath before shouting "Downey's in a fight!"

At the watering hole the dark gray cub was about to jump in the fight till Sherise blocked his path snarling.

"Get out of the way, princess"

Sherise crouched lowed and bared her teeth as she growled "Over my dead body, Sakda"

The dark gray cub just growled but stopped when a mighty roar was heard. Kopa came running over, past Sherise and Sakda to the fighting cubs. When Kopa pulled the cubs away, they had some scratches, but the dark tan cub was worst.

"What in the world is going on here!"

No one spoke, so Kopa looked at his son.

"Downey? What happened?"

The dark cream cub took a deep breath before saying "He called you gay" while glaring at the dark tan cub

Kopa raised his head and closed his eyes as he sighed and said "Mheetu would you take Zero and Sakda to Zoey"

Mheetu nodded and then glared at the dark tan cub and the dark gray cub before growling "Come with me, you trouble makers"

After watching his brother leave with the two cubs he turned to Sherise, Solo and Sarabi.

"Go home, tell Kovu what happened and that I would be home shortly"

Sherise nodded and said "Come on guys"

After Sherise and her friends left Kopa looked at his son.

Downey looked down and said "Sorry dad"

Kopa sighed and said "Take a walk with me"

Downey nodded and followed his father. The royals walked to flower field on the Western border and sat.

"Dad?"

Kopa looked down at his son and said "Yes"

"What happened to mom?"

Kopa's eyes went wide as he tried to think of something.

Kopa laid down and said "I...I" he sighs and said "I don't know"

Downey tilted his head and said "What do you mean?"

Kopa sighs and said "This is not easy for me to tell you"

"Tell me what, dad?"

Kopa puts a paw through his mane before putting it back on the ground and said "Six months ago I was patrolling when I came across a cub. I took him home and I decided to take care of him"

Downey just stared at his father before realization hit him.

"That cub was me?"

Kopa sighed before nodding.

"So what Zero said...it's true!"

Kopa nodded and Downey got up and said "You lied to me!"

Kopa sat up and said "I didn't tell you, because you're too young to understand"

"Understand what?"

Kopa looked down and sighed.

"The power of love. Love have no boundaries, and Kovu and I have found that we are each others soul mates"

Downey frowned and said "So if I would to fall for a lioness, what are you going to do? Disown me!"

Kopa eyes went wide and said "Of course not! If you fell for a smelly hyena I wouldn't love you any less"

Downey pinned his ears and said "Sorry, I guess I fought for nothing"

Kopa chuckled and said "There's nothing to be sorry about"

Downey looked up as Kopa looked around before bending eye level with Downey and said "Personally I don't like those trouble brats and their mothers, while I like a spitting cobra more"

Downey laughed as Kopa messed up the light brown tuff on the dark cream cub's head. Downey ducked down and turned to the right and then pounced on the large lion sending him to the ground laughing.

"Dad" called Downey as he laid on the king's candy red mane

Kopa looked up and said "Hmm"

"We're pals, right?"

Kopa chuckled and said "Yes, we're the best of pals"

Downey looked to the sun setting sky and said "Will we be together forever"

Kopa sighed and said "Downey, let me tell you what my parents to me when I was your age. They said that all jhe great kings and queens of the past are up there watching over us. Whenever you feel alone, just look to sky and they would guide you. Because one day I won't be here, but you can always count on me. I will always live on in here"

Kopa said the last part by placing his right paw on his heart. Downey smiled and looked up to see the stars coming out.

"I bet you would be the brightest star, dad"

Kopa chuckled and looked to the sky and said "You know son, that star is already taken"

Author's Note:So you like the father and son moment? Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Hyenas have Souls Too

_~TLK:III~_

At Pride Rock Sherise sat near the cave entrance looking out into the savannah.

"Waiting for someone?"

Sherise nearly jumped two feet in the air before turning to see her mother.

"Mom! Don't do that!"

Kiara chuckled and said "Jumpy, are we?"

Sherise rolled her blue eyes before turning back to the savannah. Where two figures were making they way up the rocky stairs.

"Downey!" shouted the golden brown cub before pouncing on the surprised prince

Kopa chuckled as he watched his niece pounce on his son.

"Psst"

Kopa looked over at his sister who was motioning him to followed. Taking one last glance at his son before following his sister. Once in the cave Kopa turned and to be face to face with the golden queen.

"What's up, sis?"

Kiara giggled before saying "We need to talk about the future of the Pride Lands"

Kopa raised a brow before saying "You mean?"

Kiara smiled ad nodded before she said "They are so close and..."

"Look Kiara, I know you're trying to help, but I want Downey to choose for himself"

Kiara nodded and said "I understand, I would want the same for Sherise. I'm sorry"

Kopa sighed sighed and said "It's ok, Ki. I know your heart was in the best interest" as he nuzzled her

Kiara smiled and nuzzled her brother back before laying down by Stark. Outside the cave on the peak sat Downey and Sherise.

"So, you knew all this time?"

Sherise sighed and said "Yes, but my parents made me promise to not say anything. That you should learn on your own"

Sherise turned to the dark cream cub and said "I'm so sorry, Downey"

Downey smiled and said "Don't worry, we're cool"

Sherise smiled and turned back to look at the stars. Across the river and a few mountains a young hyena sat on a hill top with an middle age hyena with its tongue out.

"Ed...I know this is the thousand time, but I really need to talk to you"

The middle age hyena whimpered before closing his yellow eyes.

"...Asante..."

The young hyena looked up and turned to the older hyena next to her.

"Ed?"

The middle age hyena stuck his tongue back in and said "What's wrong?"

Asante couldn't believe her ears and said "How can...why are you talking...I mean I thought you couldn't talk?

Ed sighed and said "Would you like to hear a story?"

Asante nodded and laid down where she was facing the olderhyena.

The hyena sighed and said "I was born Edward Mason Wolfe Hyena. I was born in another pack, where my parents were leaders and I was second in line to lead the pack-"

Asante raised a brow and said "I thought only females could lead"

Ed shook his head and said "That's the case for most packs"

Asante nodded and listened on as her adpoted father continued his story.

"Now when I was young I had the best mane in the pack. It was like your mothers, but more boyish. I lived a happy life with my parents and pack. My pack had a land of its own, our neighbors was a pride of lions. The king was very nice and kind. Everything was fine with the pride and our pack till the king died and the kings brother took over. The new king set fire to our land and killed most of the pack. In the fray I found myself in the Pride Lands where I met Prince Taka. Taka showed me to the Elephant graveyard where I met Shenzi and Banazi. Shenzi's mother was leader and she took me in. After awhile Taka came to vist me. We became best of friends, till we got to our teens. Taka met a lioness nameed Zira-"

Asante gasped and said "Kovu's mother"

Asante's adpoted father nodded and said "Zira filled his mind with so manly lies his soul took a turn for the worst. He started fights in his pride and in the pack. Soon his anger got the better of him and he struck me. I was only trying to tell him what Zira was doing is nothing but lies, but he struck me. I hit my head hard on a rock and I dazed for months. When I came back home everyone after a month started showing their true colors. Because of my temporary condition they changed my name to Ed and call me stupid and crazy. When my condition was over, it was a few years later when Taka's brother had a son. But during that time I come to accepted what the hyenas called me. So-"

"So you pretended" whimpered Asante

Ed nodded and said "Through the years I cut my mane off till it stopped growing. When Scar died I lead the rest of the pack to my old home land and chased out any lions there. A few months later Shenzi, your mother met a hyena name Fisi and they had a pup"

Asante sat up, where she sat side by side with the older hyena and said "So Sufo is my half brother?"

Ed nodded and said "But there's something you need to know"

Asante tilted her head and Ed said "Your father's name was Banazi. When he died I took on the roll as father to his pup"

Asante gasped as tears formed in her teal eyes. Ed closed his eyes and nuzzled the younger hyena. Asante was took by surprise but closed her eyes and returned the gesture.

Author's Note:So what did you think of Ed's story? Sad right? I hope I don't get upset people with this chapter. I like the pairing. Maybe I should of did this pairing in another story. Oh well it's already down, but other than that what did you think of this chapter.


	10. Motherly Love

Author's Note: I see that this story is not going as well as the first one. I hope to change that. Happy reading and enjoy.

_~TLK:III~_

"Ha, race ya to the watering hole!" shouted a grayish brown cub with blueish gray eyes

"Your on!" shouted another grayish brown cub, but with reddish brown eyes

Sherise rolled her eyes and said "One three! 3, 2, 1! Go" before dashing off infornt of the twins

At the watering sat, Downey, Sarabi and Solo.

"Hey look. Here comes the girls" said Solo

The male cubs looked and saw a golden cub in the lead. As Downey tried to look, he fell off his rock, right when Sherise ran by and the two cubs went tumbling into the water. Downey resurface first and spit water out of his mouth before turning to looked at the damp cub not far from him.

Sherise smiled sheepishly and said "Sorry"

Downey smiled and said "Not problem" before getting out and shaking his dark cream fur dry

"What a nice fall, reject"

Downey groaned before turning around to face Zero. The dark tan cub had smirk on his face as he walked over.

Downey frowned and said "What do you want?"

Zero smiled and said "A rematch!"

Downey took a deep breath and said "No"

Everyone gasped but Sherise and Zero.

"Why not?" said Zero as he got in the prince's face

Sherise frowned and jumped in the way.

"Because he said so! That's why!"

Zero pushed her aside and snarled at the prince before pouncing. Downey made a quick move and ducked before turning around and pounced on the dark tan cub.

"I said no. Now run alone and leave me and my friends alone"

Zero nodded and when Downey let go, the dark tan bully ran like his tail was on fire.

"Oh, that was impressive" smiled the blue eye grayish brown cub

Downey smiled lightly and said "Thanks, Anna"

Then the reddish brown eye grayish brown cub walked over and said "Very impressive, where you learn to fight like that?"

Downey pinned his ears and said "Thanks, Mya and I learned from my dads"

Sherise rolled her eyes and said "Who wants to play tag!"

Everyone shouted "Me!" than ran off shouting "Downey's it!"

Before Downey went after his friends, he turned to Sherise and nuzzled her.

Sherise blushed and said "What was that for?"

Downey smiled and said "For being a good friend" before going after the other cubs

Sherise smiled before running off in another direction. Sherise was running when he saw Downey looking for their friends she quickly hid behind a tree.

"Hey! When did this become hide n seek!" yelled Downey

Downey walked by Sherise hiding spot and she couldn't help the giggles that escaped her mouth. Just then she felt herself fall down and tumble down a nearby hill, to be pinned.

"Ha, the might pinned gets pinned" laughed Solo as he and the other cubs came out of heir hiding spots

Sherise opened her eyes to see bright blue eyes staring down at her.

"Pinned ya!"

Sherise smiled and pushed Downey off playfully before going into a brief wrestle match.

"Get her!" shouted Sarabi and Solo

As Mya and Ann shouted "Get him!"

After a few minutes Sherise found herself on her back.

"Ha, pinned ya again"

The day continued on like that till Kiara, Bella and Vitani came to get their cubs. Downey sat on a boulder and watched his friends leave with their mothers. Downey pinned his ears as he sat on his rock. A few minutes later a dark shadow was walking toward the prince.

"Downey?"

Downey looked up and saw Kiara standing in front of him.

"What happened? When I got home, you wasn't with us"

Downey perked his ears up and said "You came for me too?"

Kiara smiled as she said "Of course I did, your my favorite nephew"

Downey giggled and Kiara sighed and said "Downey, I know it's must be hard with you being the only one without a mother"

Downey sighed and pinned his ears.

Kiara nuzzled the prince and said "If you ever need a motherly advice, I want you to know that I'm here for you"

Downey perked up his ears and smiled at his aunt.

Kiara smiled lovingly at her nephew and said "Let's go home"

Downey jumped off his rock and headed home at the golden pelted queen's side.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, my enternet connection is acting stupid. So I'll try to post again as so as I can. Please review and tell me what you think, thank you.


	11. A New Unique Friend

Author's Note: I thank everyone for reviewing my story. Happy reading and enjoy.

_~TLK:III~ _

"I'm bored" said Ann with a lash of her tail

Downey's ears perked up and said "Hey, how about we go exploring?"

The prince's friends nodded before sitting up.

Sherise smiled and said "That sounds fun, we haven't did that in awhile"

The other five cubs nodded in agreement before heading off away from the watering hole. Downey was in the lead with Sherise by his side. Behind them was Sarabi and Mya, in the rear was Solo and Ann. As they were leaving the short green grass and heading the golden tall grass part of the savannah, Downey heard a soft cry.

Downey stopped and looked around before saying "Did you guys hear that?"

The dark cream cub's friends looked around before Sherise steps to Downey's side and said "We didn't hear anything"

Downey looked confused before he heard it again and ran in the direction the sound was coming from. Sherise and the others shared and confused look before running after the prince. When they reached Downey they were surprised at what they found. At Pride Rock Kopa just finished his morning rounds and wanted to spend time with his boy to find that his son and his fiends are no where near Pride Rock.

"Zazu!"

The grayling blue bird landed with a bow and said "Yes sire"

"Find the cubs!"

"Sire the cubs are by the w watering hole, they had asked for you and Rafiki"

Kopa's eyes went wide as he said "Is the cubs okay? Is my son alright?"

Zazu nodded and said "They are fine, they want Rafiki to see something. They didn't say much"

Kopa nodded and let out a deep breath before saying "Very well than, fetch Rafiki and tell him to come to the watering hole"

Zazu nodded and took flight.

"What's going on?"

Kopa looked and saw Aro and Chumvi with Afua.

Kopa looked and said "I'm not sure, but I'm about to find out"

With that the king walked down the rocky stairs and headed to the watering hole. When he got there he saw the cubs around something small.

"What's going on here?"

Downey and his friends turned to see Kopa standing with a not please look.

"Dad, we were exploring when he same across this poor thing"

Kopa looked at his son before looking at the small thing his son found. The small thing was a creature in looks similar to a hyena, but furrier. The small creature's fur was a dark russet color and the ears were a darker russet color.

"Yes, you call for Rafiki"

Everyone turned and saw old baboon.

Kopa sighed and said "Yes, my son and his friends found some creature"

Rafiki nodded and walked over and looked the fury creature over.

"Ah, de cubs have found a wolf. And by de look of it, it's a pup"

Kopa raised a brow and said "A what?"

Rafiki laughed and said "Right, a wolf is an animal that is kinda related to the african dog. In a way"

"Can I keep him?" asked Downey with pleading eyes

"I don't know, don't he need milk or something?"

"I can help with dat, I have stored some milk in my tree. I will get it and meet you back at Pride Rock" with that the old baboon walked off

Kopa sighed and said "I guess you can keep him. But he's your responsibility"

Downey nodded and said "I promise father, I'll take great care of him"

Kopa smiled and said "I'm sure you will, son. Now let's take your new friend home" before grabbing the wolf pup's scruff

Downey and his friends smiled and cheered before following after the light golden king. Once in the main cave Kopa sat the pup down on a patch of grass before waking out of the cave.

"You know, he needs a name" said Mya

Downey smiled and said "I know and I know what I'm going to name him"

The dark prince's friends eyes grew wide with excitement as they asked "What is it?"

Downey smiled and said "Jake"

The cubs looked around confused before Solo stepped up and said "You got to be kidding, right?"

Sherise slaps him with her tail before walking to Downey's side and nuzzled his cheek.

"I think, that's amazing name"

Downey smiled at the golden cub before looking down at his sleeping new friend. His unique new friend.

Author's Note: How do you guys like this chapter? I do not own the wolf it rightfully belongs to Stephine Myer. I'm just using him for a big part of the story. If you want to what, you got to come back and find out.


End file.
